


The night before...

by Lucelynn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucelynn/pseuds/Lucelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before Cersei's wedding, her view of life suddenly changes. She no longer wants the crown, jewels, dresses and maids. She no longer wants to be the king's wife, no longer wishes for what she's wished when she was a child. There is only one thing she wants - her brother, Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before...

The last rays of sun were were lighting her golden hair, making them shine like diamonds. Cersei brushed them with her fingers, with her glance resting upon the gardens of King's Landing. There they were, the beds of roses she dreamed of, patches of tulips and daisies and all kind of flowers she could imagine, even those she's never had chance to see. Lilies, orchids, sunflowers, violets, even bloody roses. Not even in her wildest dreams would she think she'd stand on that wide and majestic balcony someday, with the summer sun setting behind the mountains with nothing to do but to watch the gardens that were now _hers_ , all of them, every single flower and tree.

She used to dream of this place. When she was little, about seven or eight, she would wonder what King's Landing looked like and if she could ever go there, just for a quick look. She would envy the queen all her jewels and gold, all the comfort and the noble dresses she had. She would dream of being there, bathing every day in the hottest water, with dozen of maids to help her keep warm. She would dream of walking down the halls, she would dream of everyone bowing to her and addressing her _Your Grace_. But never, not even once had she thought it could become true.

And now, standing there, evening before the biggest celebration all of the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen, it all got back to her. She regretted every single thing she's wished for when she was young. Even though she knew nothing could change the future, she felt stupid, stupid for doing what she did, stupid for being where she was.

“How is it possible that I find you here, sweet sister?“ Cersei flinched. She didn't expect company. When she left about half an hour earlier, muttering only a vague excuse, everybody was drunk enough to not mind. Soon they even forgot about her, she knew, and went on with pouring more wine into their cups. All expect him. He'd never forget. He promised.

“Not enjoying the dinner?“ A grin flashed across his face. Cersei rolled her eyes, although deep inside she was suppressing tears. The last thing she wished for was his mockery, his jealousy and arrogance which she understood but could do nothing about.

“It was a bit dull,“ he admitted and lifted his eyebrows. There was a sense of irritation and sarcasm in his voice, which he so often used when he was around other people.

“But it must be amazing over here,“ Jaime continued, his putting both his hands on the railing of balcony. He threw a quick glance on the whole of King's landing, which, under other circumstances, he'd find really interesting. He'd sit down with her and they could watch the whole city together, talk about the lives of other people and laugh as they used to. But not now. The city was no importance to him and if it was, he had been doing a great work hiding it.

“The gardens, houses, shops... You must be thrilled, my dear sister,“ he said. Cersei looked up on his face, but his glance was fixed on the courtyard of the castle. “This is what you had wished for, nonetheless.“

That was enough. She turned around to him and slapped his face without thinking twice about it. How could he even say such a thing?

Jaime turned to her, startled. He would swear that didn't just happen if it wasn't for his burning cheek, reminding him of what he's just said. He looked questioningly at his sister, about to grin and make a remark that would just make her angrier, resulting into a wild sex they'd always had, but her face took him aback. Corners of her eyes were filled with tears and as hard she could, she couldn't suppress them anymore.

As soon as she realized what she has done, a quiet sob escaped her lips and she backed away from her brother, turning around in a desperate attempt to hide away her tears. It was too late. She was shaking all over her body. Her deep green eyes that used to hide sparks of happiness and joy were now filled with tears that had started to fall from her them, rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Jaime's unseriousness was gone in a moment, replaced by an confused, but somehow frightened look on his face.

“Cersei,“ he said, walking behind her, reaching for her soft hand that now rested upon the railing.

“Leave me alone,“ she retorted, though another sob escaped her mouth and there was no point in denying it. Her brother grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around, finding himself staring into her eyes.

“Shh,“ he whispered, wiping down the tears that were burning her cheeks. She didn't back away now, although when he touched her, she winced a little and sobbed once again.

“It's going to be alright,“ he said, without a hint of a smile on his face.

“Nothing's going to be alright,“ she hissed between her teeth. Although she stopped crying, she was still shaking with sobs.

“Cersei, I...“ he started, but she cut him off mid sentence.

“Don't Cersei me,“ she retorted. He backed away a few steps, a puzzled expression on his face. “You had time for that while we were at home instead of thinking of fucking all those whores.“

That wasn't true and both of them knew it, but it felt good saying it. Blaming it on him because he was the only person she could possibly blame it on. Although their impossible common future wasn't their fault, their love was and they both knew it. They were realizing it since the moment they have been born, knowing it was something they shouldn't do, something that they actually can't do.

And still they did it, watering the seed of their love until it grew into a flower, a flower more strong than any other feelings they've had towards people they should have loved. And now, it was too hard to end it. Because you can throw away a seed, but a full grown flower? That's a totally different thing.

There was a moment of silence between them.

“You know it won't get any easier?“ Jaime said after a while. His sister saw she's offended him, but she wasn't able to take it back. “Our love,“ he said, watching the guilty expression on Cersei's face. “It will only grow stronger. Every time I see you with him, I get even more jealous.“

“You know I could never love him,“ she whispered.

“Doesn't mean I'm not jealous. You knew I loved you and still you threw that friend of yours into the well...“ A grin flashed across his face once again. “Oh, what was her name... Melanie? Melara?“ That was enough. Cersei jumped over to him once again and raised her arm, prepared to strike. Jaime was quicker. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, his face suddenly only a few inches away from her. She could feel his breath upon her neck and his smell, oh his smell, how much she missed it.

“And after the whole day of watching you walking around with him, you do this. What am I to make of it?“ He was angry now, that was for sure. She knew Jaime as much as she knew herself, and even though seriousness wasn't his fort, this has gotten too far.

“Jaime, I...“ she started.

“Don't Jaime me.“ His lips pursed into a bitter smile. “If you want to end it, we can. But I can't keep it this way anymore.“

That was it. She could have ended it, right there and right then, with just a simple nod or a few words, sending him away. But she didn't. Still, it was love, and love was strong. That's what she was always told, that's what was in all those songs and stories she's heard and read as a child. They said that true, everlasting love could overcome all obstacles. _And if it can't_ , Cersei thought, _then I'd rather take the risk._

And so she grabbed him by his hands and backed away, away from the view of the city, back into her wide room filled with the evening sun. Although nobody could see them, she closed the curtains behind them, slowly putting his hand on her hips.

“Never,“ she whispered softly. Finally, she pressed her lips upon his and united into a passionate kiss of pure love that she had felt for him and much as he had felt for her.

“Never,“ he repeated after her. That was when the first sight escaped her throat and he couldn't have waited for a more appropriate sign. He pressed her up against the wall, kissing her wherever he could reach, his hands slowly lifting her skirt and reaching under her...

“Wait,“ she stopped suddenly, trying to catch her breath. “Wait.“ Jaime looked at her questioningly. He wasn't going to stop now, not even if she insisted. Cersei nodded her head toward the door. _They could come in_ , she wanted to say. _We have to lock._

A mysterious smile flashed on Jaime's face. She lifted her eyebrows.

“I locked already,“ he said, grinning. Although she should have been mad at him, this made her laugh. Oh, yes, that was her brother, always prepared. What would she do without him.

“Gods, you are cocky,“ she teased. “What if I said no?“

“But we know you could never do that, sweet sister,“ he smiled, putting his hand on her upper tigth, slowly massaging it.

“Oh, couldn't I?“

“No,“ he grinned. “You're already more wet than I am hard.“

That was when he had finally found her skirts. He didn't wait a single second – slowly, carefully, he started to pull them down. One time, on their 16th name-day, he had ripped her dress of, tearing the fabric as if it was nothing. Well, it _was_ nothing to them then, but the next day, when Cersei's handmaiden had found them on the floor, they had a hard time convincing her that Cersei tore them while she was running in the gardens.

The soft fabric fell on the floor with the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked, with nothing to cover herself up with. Jaime reached between her legs and a satisfied smile flashed across his face. He had not been wrong – she was wet and, as he could guess, had been for a while.

He turned her around and within two seconds, they both landed on her wide bed that she would share with the king only a day later. But for now, the bed was theirs to have and Jaime wasn't going to waste any second of it. He pushed her down, sitting up on her, reaching in between her tights once again.

“Jaime...“ she started to say. He had entered her with one finger and oh, she was more ready for him than he had expected. A loud moan escaped her throat, making his erection only grow bigger. She could feel it pressed against her now.

“Please, Jaime...“ she mumbled. He touched her everywhere he could, delaying her orgasm as much as he could. Her nipples were now erect and he twisted them with both hands, making her moan even louder. He loved teasing her, he always had. And she loved being teased by him. It was a game they would play every time until he couldn't hold it any longer.

“What is it, my love?“ he whispered into her ear.

“Jaime...“ That was when he had entered her with the second finger and the rest of the sentence died away in a moan. He loved it this was, seeing her helpless lying under him, her hips begging for him, begging for the relief only he could give her.

“Yes?“ he said, still grinning.

“Please...“

“What is it, my dear?“

“Fuck...“

He was out of his pants and inside her cunt in no time, unable to hold it any longer. She screamed and clenched her fingers into his hair, breathing heavily as he had shoved himself into her again and again, harder than any other he ever has.

Fucking her was always rough. They would never go slowly and easily, none of them liked it that way. They tried a few times, when lying in their bed, both tired after a long day, but it was never _it_ , never enough to make them come.

She pleaded for him to go faster, but he wouldn't, fucking her the way he liked. There was nothing Cersei could do about that. She bend her back away from him, showing her beautiful womanly body, making him go even faster and deeper. It was her scream that had finally made him come, echoing over the whole room. She would be afraid if anyone heard them, maybe she would even go check outside the door, but not now, definitely not now.

She could feel his seed inside her now, filling her as it did many times before. She moaned for the last time, trying to sit up for under his weight. Finally, she could see a loving smile on his face, a smile that she so much remembered from when they were young and a smile that was not seen that often anymore.

Jaime lied down next to her, wrapping her with his arms, throwing the blanket over their naked bodies. This was what she had loved the most. The moment after, when they were just lying next to each other, touching their bodies. She wanted to freeze it forever, wanted to make it eternal, just him and her together, with nothing to worry about. This was when she realized how much she really loved him and how much she'd wanted him.

“I love you, Cersei,“ he whispered into her ear, slowly smoothing her golden curls that were falling down her back like silk. She put her head on his bare chest, breathing in his smell.

“I love you too, Jaime.“

 


End file.
